


Il canto dei merli nel dopoguerra

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post 5x09, Road Trips, Slow Build
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles si prende un anno sabbatico.<br/>Derek inaspettatamente inizia a guarire guardando Stiles guarire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il canto dei merli nel dopoguerra

**Author's Note:**

> **Avvertimenti iniziali:**  
>  Questa storia è una future!fic, cioè è ambientata qualche anno dopo la fine della serie in corso (la quinta), in un ipotetico futuro. In particolare, prende in considerazione tutti i fatti canonici successi fino all’episodio 5x09, ma dopodiché DEVIA e ignora tutto il resto. Inizia dopo un’immaginaria sconfitta dei Dread Doctors, che qui avviene _off screen_ , al termine dell’ultimo anno di liceo di Stiles.  
> È una Sterek con _slow, slow build_ , è scritta dal punto di vista di Derek, in seconda persona e al presente.  
> Se siete dei fan accaniti della BROTP Sciles e siete molto attaccati a loro, questa storia potrebbe non fare per voi; se a vostro rischio e pericolo volete sapere perché, leggete la postilla in grassetto che trovate qui sotto nelle note finali, tenendo però presente che è un mezzo spoiler su come finisce questa storia.  
> Un grazie a [Inessa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=567) per la betatura! Qualsiasi errore tralasciato è colpa mia perché sono sciroccata.  
> Ho due appunti doverosi da fare.  
>  **Appunto 1:** esistono due versioni di questa storia,  questa è quella estesa.  
> La versione ridotta, che potete leggere [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3256270) su EFP, partecipa al contest [With the Beatles](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11174886/-Multifandom-Originali-With-the-Beatles/discussione.aspx), con come prompt la canzone _Blackbird_ ([leggi](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/beatles/blackbird.html) oppure [ascolta](https://youtu.be/7epRPz0LGPE)).  
>  Il contest prevedeva un limite massimo di cinquemila parole, ma nel corso della stesura della trama mi sono resa conto che se avessi voluto rimanere fedele alla mia idea originale, se avessi scritto DAVVERO tutte le scene che volevo, avrei superato questo limite. Così, per rispettare le regole ma allo stesso tempo non buttare via metà della mia idea originale, ho scelto di scrivere due versioni della stessa storia.  
> Questa NON è la versione che partecipa al contest, e conta poco più di settemila parole. L’altra versione, quella ridotta che invece partecipa al contest, conta cinquemila parole.  
> Qual è la differenza fra le due versioni? Entrambe hanno la prima parte QUASI simile, la versione estesa ha solo frasi, scene e dialoghi in più. La seconda parte invece… beh, ce l’hanno diversa ^^ Anche se entrambe le versioni finiscono allo stesso modo, arrivano alla fine in maniera molto differente, e ciò rende ognuna delle due versioni una storia a se stante.  
>  **Appunto 2:** so che l’episodio 5x09 è un punto nevralgico per il fandom, quindi preferisco mettere le mani avanti e dirlo prima e in modo chiaro… Se volete lasciare una recensione, per favore, limitatevi a commentare solo la storia, NON lasciate commenti, opinioni o rant né sulla quinta serie in generale, né sulla famigerata ultima scena del 5x09, perché in tutta onestà non mi interessa leggerli ^^” Grazie!  
>  Buona lettura!

  


[Versione estesa da poco più di settemila parole]

 

 

«Non ti credo».

Glielo annunci a mo’ di saluto non appena varca la soglia della porta della stanza di motel in cui ti trovi, restando seduto sul letto. Non sei propriamente infastidito, solo molto stanco.

Stiles per tutta risposta scoppia in una risata dal suono brutto e freddo.

«Mettiti in fila, non sei l’unico» ti replica, con la voce roca di una persona esausta. Posa il borsone su una sedia, tu scosti lo sguardo da lui a Braeden, in piedi e appoggiata allo stipite della porta; lei assottiglia le labbra, incrocia le braccia al petto e scrolla le spalle.

Cinque giorni fa, Braeden di mattina presto è partita con la sua moto. Ti ha solo detto che voleva provare a convincere una vecchia conoscenza a non fare una cazzata.

Non ti ha riferito di chi si trattava, perché "Se non ti dico chi è, almeno poi ci saranno meno tracce di ciò che ha cercato di fare".

Due giorni dopo ti ha chiamato per chiederti di parlare con Stiles, perché lei non riusciva a farlo desistere.

Fino a quel momento, sapevi solo che per un certo periodo fra Stiles e Braeden c’era stato un assiduo scambio di messaggi sul poco che si sa sulla madre di Malia. Ora, a quanto sembrava, Stiles l’aveva contattata perché credeva che fosse un’idea brillante prendersi un anno sabbatico e domandarle se poteva raggiungervi.

Non riesci a credere che un membro di un branco voglia lasciare indietro i propri compagni in questo modo. Non riesci a credere che lo stia facendo proprio Stiles. E glielo hai pure detto al telefono.

«Non puoi lasciare così Beacon Hills».

«E perché no? Tu lo hai fatto. Più volte». Il suo tono è stato sarcastico, quasi derisorio.

«Non avevo più un branco, né una famiglia».

«E così anch’io, non ho più un branco e ho tipo… un quarto di famiglia? Ascolta» e lo hai sentito inspirare a fondo dal naso, «qua le cose non sono più come ricordi. Scott ha smesso di credermi e io non riesco a credere al fatto che lui non mi creda più, riusciresti a crederci? Mio padre, d’altro canto… beh, lui non mi ha mai creduto e ha sempre preferito l’opinione di Scott alla mia, quindi… sono stanco e voglio prendermi un anno sabbatico dalla mia vita. Posso?»

Gli hai detto di passarti di nuovo Braeden, lei ti ha accennato appena quello che è successo da quelle parti, e poi avete concordato che probabilmente Stiles resisterà lontano da casa una settimana al massimo, giusto il tempo di sbollire la rabbia e la frustrazione, quindi tanto valeva la pena farlo venire.

Però non appena è entrato in motel glielo hai detto che non credi nelle sue intenzioni.

È tardi, siete tutti e tre stanchi: vi preparate per dormire, ma puntualizzi con tono sentenzioso e velato di minaccia che il giorno dopo Stiles dovrà raccontarti tutto.

 

 

 

E quindi a Beacon Hills sono venuti degli scienziati pazzi – mancavano all’appello, e ormai non riesce a stupirti più niente quando si tratta di ambigui visitatori di quella città – e con loro un tizio di nome Theo che ha rivoltato le dinamiche del branco inserendovi manciate di caos.

Stiles ti dice privo d’espressioni, ma trasudando sarcasmo, che ora è tutto a posto e i buoni hanno vinto, ma credere ciecamente che il tuo migliore amico è un assassino a sangue freddo che spacca-crani con una chiave inglese fa meraviglie al rapporto fra due persone.

Pensi che in realtà abbia fatto meraviglie a tutto il branco, ma è un’osservazione che tieni per te.

Non appena il liceo è finito, Stiles, invece di proseguire gli studi, ha scelto di venire da voi.

«Il college?» gli chiedi, sperando di annusare un po’ di pentimento o dispiacere. Lui però scrolla le spalle.

«Io e papà negli ultimi anni abbiamo avuto dei problemi economici, sapevamo entrambi che sarei potuto andare al college solo con una buona borsa di studio. Potrebbe sorprenderti sapere quanti problemi con la media scolastica ti crea l’essere posseduto da uno spirito oscuro, per non parlare dei recenti guai registrati sulla mia fedina penale…»

Quindi niente borsa di studio. «Potresti pur sempre frequentare un Community College».

Lui abbozza un ghigno amaro a sguardo basso. «Avevo un piano per il college, sai? È andato all’aria, non mi va di farne un altro, al momento».

«Stare lontano da Beacon Hills non risolverà il problema».

«Non voglio risolvere il problema, voglio solo evitarlo fino a quando andrà via da solo».

«Le cose si risolvono, non si ignorano».

«Ignorare può funzionare alla grande».

Sospiri alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto e scuotendo la testa. Magari l’unica soluzione è proprio quella: assecondare Stiles fino a quando non si renderà conto che sta sbagliando ed è meglio tornare a casa.

Credi che non durerà più di una settimana.

 

 

 

Sono passati otto giorni, Stiles non è ancora andato via.

 

 

 

Mesi fa hai pensato che se proprio dovevi fare la persona che può permettersi di non lavorare, tanto valeva la pena rendersi in qualche modo utile per la società, magari facendo qualcosa per cui in teoria nessuno riceve un compenso, perché si tratta di sovrannaturale.

Tu e Braeden finora vi siete spostati di continuo da una città all’altra: seguite voci e notizie vaghe e aiutate chi ha problemi con mannari, spiriti e affini. È uno stile di vita che porta con sé l’odore di stantio e muffa delle stanze di motel, quello della polvere della strada e quello metallico del sangue, ma ti fa sentire attivo come non ti sentivi da troppo tempo.

Non avete cambiato abitudine adesso che c’è Stiles.

Stiles si è adattato al modo in cui vivete in una maniera che ti fa quasi paura – ti ricorda le vittime di guerra o grandi catastrofi, quelle che ormai si accontentano di poco pur di sopravvivere – e non si lamenta mai.

Ha chiesto a Braeden di insegnargli a sparare: al primo colpo è finito col sedere a terra, gemendo per del dolore al braccio, e hai riso perché tu la prima volta sei andato _un po’ meglio_ di lui.

Non riuscite però a ficcargli nella testa che lui ha il ruolo del tipo che aspetta in macchina mentre gli altri – tu e Braeden – colpite. Dopo un paio di minuti che siete in azione, vi girate e ve lo ritrovate davanti.

A volte vi salva pure la pelle, e a te sembra un gesto che da parte sua sa quasi di sfregio – nei confronti di chi o cosa non lo sai.

In una ventina di giorni, Stiles riesce a imporvi di alternare il cibo di asporto che comprate – il solo elemento di cui vi nutrite – vi convince a comprare nuove mappe e per finire per sbaglio rovescia l’intero flacone di detergente intimo di Braeden dentro la tua sacca dei prodotti per l’igiene personale.

 

 

 

«Perché hai scelto proprio di venire da noi?»

«Siete le uniche persone che conosco fuori da Beacon Hills».

«Avresti anche potuto scegliere di viaggiare per conto tuo facendo l’autostop: sarebbe stato meno stressante che prendersi una pausa da una _città-attira-creature sovrannaturali_ solo per avere a che fare con altre creature in nuovi posti».

«Magari è perché il mondo sovrannaturale mi piace ma mi sono rotto della sua parte che c’è a Beacon Hills?»

 

 

 

Stiles gira con le cartine stradali nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, è uno che pensa veloce e reagisce sempre ideando all’istante un contrattacco. Braeden non lascia il proprio fucile neanche a colazione, ha il grilletto facile e un istinto di autoconservazione la fa scattare subito a ogni provocazione.

Quei due vanno molto d’accordo. Ti chiedi se sia una fortuna o meno – sospetti che prima o poi riceverai una chiamata da parte loro con cui ti chiedono di pagare una cauzione per farli uscire di galera.

A volte Stiles riceve delle telefonate, o le fa. Parla con lo sceriffo circa una volta ogni tre giorni, e ogni tanto senti dall’altro capo della linea la voce di una delle ragazze del branco.

Scott non chiama mai.

Viaggiate in auto e moto. Certi giorni Stiles è in sella dietro Braeden, altri è con te sul sedile passeggero. Qualche volta guidi tu, altre lui. Comunque, il fatto che Stiles sia a tutti gli effetti maggiorenne vi facilita un mucchio di cose e vi rende meno sospetti quando noleggiate roba o stanze.

Se Stiles evitasse di fare sempre da sottofondo con dei commenti sarcastici sarebbe però pure meglio.

 

 

 

«Quindi, com’è che fra te e Braeden è finita?»

«È successo».

«Uhm, che risposta esaustiva».

«Capita che l’ambiente influenzi un rapporto facendolo finire o cambiare da sé. E fra te e Malia?»

«È successo».

 

 

 

La lingua batte sempre dove il dente duole, è risaputo, ma il modo in cui ogni tanto Stiles dice cose come "Possiamo fare anche così… se siete disposti a credermi" condendo ogni sillaba con sarcasmo compiaciuto, sta cominciando a darti sui nervi.

È inutile che Stiles ripeta _quel_ concetto.

Hai provato a guardarlo dritto negli occhi inespressivo ogni volta che lo fa, per reprimerlo. Lui fa finta di non capire che vuoi.

 

 

 

«Perché per raggiungerci hai chiamato Braeden e non me?»

«Perché sapevo che tu mi avresti risposto con un no categorico».

«Hai ragione».

 

 

 

Le notti sono la parte più soffocante della giornata, e non per via del clima.

Prendete sempre una stanza con due letti; a turno dormite in due sullo stesso materasso.

Se Stiles ha un sonno tranquillo, non si muove; se invece è molto stanco della giornata, frustrato, nervoso o ha incubi, più che agitarsi dorme in posizioni scomposte ridicole – tipo con un braccio che pende dal letto, una guancia schiacciata contro le coperte e la bocca aperta.

Quando tu e lui dormite insieme, tu stai rivolto verso la testiera, lui verso i piedi del letto. Più volte ti è capitato di svegliarti con lui che ti abbraccia le gambe, a bocca spalancata, sbavando e borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile – Braeden dall’altro letto vi fissa e trattiene male una risata fragorosa, tu serri la mascella e desideri ucciderli tutti e due.

Alcune notti, però, Stiles si sveglia di soprassalto da un incubo – che è stato talmente vivido da fargli impazzire il cuore mentre dormiva, così tanto da svegliarti prima di lui – zuppo di sudore e col fiato corto. Di solito si scosta da voi senza fare rumore, si copre le spalle con una coperta e va alla finestra a riassestarti con respiri forzati.

Se vai da lui e provi a parlargli, a chiedergli cos’ha sognato, poi non riesce più a riprendere sonno e il giorno dopo è scontroso e facilmente irritabile. Se lo lasci da solo, invece, dopo circa mezz’ora torna a letto e la mattina successiva è come se non fosse successo nulla.

Braeden ha preso l’abitudine di preparare la sera un termos pieno di tisana rilassante apposta per Stiles, da sorseggiare in notti simili.

Capita che tu rimanga sveglio steso su di un fianco a osservare Stiles che guarda fuori dalla finestra. Nella penombra bluastra della notte, avvolto in una coperta e appollaiato sul davanzale potrebbe essere scambiato per un uccellaccio nero del malaugurio – se poi a ciò si aggiunge il suo sarcasmo, il quadro è perfetto. Solo che non è così.

Più che altro in quei momenti Stiles è come un uccello nero che sembra brutto e cattivo, ma che se si guarda bene e da più vicino in realtà è solo bagnato, denutrito e ferito. Stiles sta lì da solo con i suoi demoni interiori, fissa la luna – unica luce nell’oscurità – come se fosse un obiettivo, e nei pesanti minuti che trascorre in quella posizione sembra quasi che tessa una lunga conversazione con lei. Fermo lì forse rivive l’incubo fatto, forse ricorda _qualcosa_ , e ogni fibra del suo essere, ogni suo piccolo movimento – la stretta delle mani sulla coperta, il tic che lo spinge a scrollare una spalla, le mascelle che si serrano, la bocca che si torce – compone verso dopo verso quello che sta dicendo alla luna.

L’immagine poetica finisce quando ti rendi conto che forse Stiles sta solo dicendo mentalmente un mucchio di imprecazioni colorite e basta, ma l’idea di fondo che lui sia come un uccello all’apparenza brutto che se ne sta per conto suo a cantare alla luna di notte ti rimane in testa.

Ti fa ricordare di te stesso, dei periodi della tua vita in cui hai dovuto confrontarti con i tuoi demoni in maniera più dura del solito. Eravate solo tu e loro, nessuno che ti dava consigli; eri sperduto nell’oscurità e solo durante la notte, fissando la luna che cullava il tuo lato mannaro, riuscivi ad avere un po’ di pace da tutte le voci di quei demoni perseguitanti.

Avevano la voce di Kate. Credi che nel caso di Stiles abbiano una voce dall’accento giapponese, oppure quella di Theo.

Ti dici che Stiles deve solo dare fiducia al tempo e aspettare che lo guarisca. Sai però anche che è come se stessi ripetendo ciò a te stesso per la milionesima volta.

 

 

 

Dopo poco più di quattro mesi da quando Stiles si è unito a voi, per la prima volta lo vedi ricambiare con impaccio una ragazza che flirta con lui. Lei è mordace, ha sempre la battuta pronta e non sbaglia mai un colpo, e ha una certa sottile vena sadica. Stiles prova a ostentare una fiducia in se stesso che non ha: il risultato è imbarazzante, ma stando all’odore che emana la ragazza, a lei piace.

Stiles ti chiede se hai un preservativo cercando di mettere in mostra una nonchalance che non avrà mai; tu sospiri alzando gli occhi al cielo e gliene cacci uno fra le mani.

Tu e Braeden restate svegli ad aspettarlo come due genitori apprensivi, ma fate finta di dormire quando lui rientra – Stiles però se ne accorge e rotea gli occhi.

 

 

 

«Penso che questo strappo sul petto della maglia si possa ricucire bene… Voglio dire, _wow_ , quel tipo aveva proprio degli artigli affilati, ti ha fatto un taglio precisissimo, non ci saranno problemi a rammendare».

«Stiles…»

«Oppure ci potremmo mettere sopra una toppa. Una con un lupo!»

«Stiles!»

«Che c’è?!»

«Non penso che varrà la pena riparare la maglia, considerando come stai continuando a macchiarla toccandola con le mani sporche di sangue».

 

 

 

Sempre più spesso Braeden parte da sola, per aiutare delle persone a cui deve dei favori, dice.

Di solito manca tre giorni, cinque al massimo, restate sempre in contatto e a te e Stiles non pesa. Questo ti fa riflettere su come adesso fra te e Stiles non manchino argomenti di cui parlare, che nei lunghi viaggi in macchina in questi mesi avete discusso di tutto e di più, e ora sai che musica ascolta e qual è l’ultimo libro che ha letto.

Capita che l’uno prenda l’altro in giro per i gusti che ha.

Quando le assenze di Braeden si prolungano a una settimana, diventa chiaro quanta nostalgia lei provi delle sue missioni solitarie in totale indipendenza.

Quando vi lascia, non la salutate delusi o dispiaciuti, perché una parte di voi vorrebbe essere come lei. Vi promettere di continuare a sentirvi.

Nell’esatto minuto in cui ormai Braeden non è più visibile all’orizzonte in sella alla sua moto, senti in modo netto quanto Stiles al tuo fianco emani preoccupazione. Intuisci che teme che tu lo rispedisca a Beacon Hills.

Quando ti chiede con impaccio "Ora che si fa?" ne hai la conferma.

Avevi promesso a Cora che saresti andato a trovarla di tanto in tanto, ma non l’hai ancora fatto.

Gli chiedi se gli va di seguirti fino al ranch in cui lei si trova; ti replica con un sorriso tanto raggiante quanto sollevato.

 

 

 

Stiles non è mai stato in Sud America, si premura di dirtelo ogni qualvolta lo sguardo gli cada su qualcosa di sabbioso che non ha mai visto prima, o su un animale che non hai mai incontrato di persona. Tu in risposta rotei gli occhi, ma sorridi.

Cora non si mostra disturbata o infastidita dalla presenza di Stiles, nonostante quest’ultimo ti abbia costretto a farle una sorpresa e a non dirle che stava venendo con te. Anzi lei si diverte a stuzzicarlo e prenderlo apertamente per i fondelli quando lui si mostra ignorante in fatto di vita da ranch.

Andate a una festa locale all’aperto, c’è solo musica tradizionale latino-americana e Stiles si lamenta di non capirne una parola, ma comunque balla fino a tardi con Cora. Quando tornate al ranch, lui è ubriaco fradicio, si addormenta parlando nel sonno e tu e Cora ne ridete a crepapelle.

Cora insegna a Stiles come andare a cavallo, tu li osservi da lontano stando seduto su una staccionata, sotto l’ombra di un albero. Ti senti fiero di loro come non eri fiero di qualcuno da un sacco di tempo.

 

 

 

Lasciate il ranch dopo due settimane, con la promessa di ritornare e le braccia piene di prodotti mangerecci fatti dal branco che ospita Cora.

Stiles è nostalgico, ma _felice_ ; ti accorgi che vale la stessa cosa per te e vieni fulminato dalla consapevolezza che non vuoi che queste sensazioni svaniscano.

Sei sempre stato curioso di visitare degli antichi templi aztechi e maya, di osservare da vicino dei bassorilievi che narrano storie di antichi dei e protettori di mannari che solo quelli come te sanno siano vere. Non sei mai andato a vederli di persona perché da quando avevi quindici anni la tua vita è sempre stata un po’ troppo _piena_.

Lo proponi a Stiles con leggerezza, accennando a qualche storia misteriosa legata a uno dei luoghi in cui vorresti andare, giusto per solleticare la sua curiosità.

Lui si illumina, poi si cruccia dicendo che gli sono rimasti pochi di soldi del gruzzoletto che aveva messo apposta da parte per venire da te e Braeden.

Scrolli le spalle e gli dici che non è un problema, che pagherai tutto tu, visto che gli stai chiedendo di proposito di farti compagnia.

Lui accetta con un ghigno carico di malizia.

 

 

 

Stiles fatica a trattenere le risate quando le guide turistiche sbagliano qualcosa in fatto di sovrannaturale; tu insisti per ascoltare in auto solo la musica che piace a te.

Sui sedili posteriori è rimasta una scatola di pizza vuota fino a quando non siete più stati in grado di ricordare _quand’è_ che la avete mangiata.

Spesso non c’è ricezione e non potete né fare chiamate né usare internet, e Stiles ne sembra quasi sollevato.

Il sole brucia, il deserto certi pomeriggi vi uccide, ma almeno non vi rende aridi dentro.

Alla fine della giornata, Stiles ha gli occhi infossati per la stanchezza, come la notte in cui è arrivato in motel, ma sembra che finalmente abbia preso tutta questa stanchezza per farne qualcosa – esperienza. Tutto quello che ha passato se non altro ora lo sta aiutando a capire meglio la bellezza e il mistero di molte cose. Sembra aver compreso che le paure patite, la sofferenza e i tormenti subiti gli hanno insegnato a vedere tutto con moltissimi filtri in più, e a considerare meglio le occasioni che gli si pongono davanti.

Per esempio, l’occasione di viaggiare in maniera indipendente in posti esotici la sta cogliendo e assaporando tutta. Pensi che forse qualche anno fa non avrebbe accettato la tua proposta, o che magari si sarebbe adattato più difficilmente allo stile di vita che fate, al caldo e alla sabbia, e che non sarebbe riuscito a godersi nulla.

È pure probabile che se non ti saresti mai permesso questo viaggio, se non avresti sentito l’esigenza di continuare a gironzolare per il continente con Stiles.

Capita che dormiate in auto, parcheggiando in mezzo al nulla sabbioso. È incredibile, ma dormite bene e non succede neanche una volta che Stiles si svegli di soprassalto.

Una volta ti è capitato di destarti per la sete, e prima di tornare a dormire contro il sedile ti sei soffermato a osservare Stiles: aveva la guancia premuta contro la testiera, la bocca socchiusa e il respiro regolare. A un tratto ha biasciato la parola "tortilla" senza svegliarsi, e tu hai sorriso scuotendo la testa. E lo hai fatto con affetto.

Non ne sei rimasto neanche sorpreso.

 

 

 

Alla fine, viaggiate in macchina da soli per _quasi due mesi_.

 

 

 

Sono passati quasi undici mesi dall’inizio dell’anno sabbatico di Stiles, siete al confine fra il Messico e la California e ti ritrovi a riflettere su un dettaglio.

Stiles è andato via da Beacon Hills come tu da ragazzino, dopo aver perso la tua famiglia, sei andato via da lì, cioè dicendoti che forse saresti tornato quando le acque si sarebbero calmate, ma consapevole di stare mentendo a te stesso.

Fosse stato per te, non saresti mai tornato a Beacon Hills. Sei certo che neanche Stiles voglia tornare.

 _New York_.

Dici a voce alta che non sei mai andato a sistemare le faccende che tu e Laura a New York avevate lasciato a metà, che c’è ancora l’appartamento dove abitavate da svuotare e vendere. Stiles ti fissa di sottecchi con attenzione, ma non è sottile: ha già capito cosa stai per proporgli, e non vede l’ora di darti la sua risposta.

 

 

 

Il viaggio verso New York è carico di aspettativa elettrizzante.

Ti ritrovi a parlare con Stiles dei tuoi viaggi in macchina con Laura, lui ti ascolta sorridendo.

Poi ci sono dei momenti come quello che è successo l’altro giorno mentre eravate al supermercato: scorri la rubrica del cellulare fino al nome di Scott, ponderi se inviargli un messaggio o meno per domandargli se potete parlare, se per caso se la sente di chiamare Stiles.

Poi Stiles fa una cosa tipica _di Stiles_ – in quel caso far crollare per errore una piramide di barattoli, per poi atteggiarsi come se non fosse colpa sua – e tu ricordi che qualcuno ha creduto che quella stessa persona potesse essere un assassino a sangue freddo. E non contatti Scott.

Non è onesto nei confronti di Scott non porti come mediatore fra lui e Stiles, lo sai, ma una volta tanto ignori la voce della ragione.

 

 

 

Poco prima di varcare il confine dello stato di New York ti concedi una storia di una notte.

Lei è sensuale e ha i capelli scuri, folti, lucenti e mossi, ed è la cameriera di una caffetteria che appartiene a uno che avete aiutato a sbarazzarsi di un paio di clienti wendigo.

Ti piace perché ai tavoli l’hai vista fare sorrisi dolci tutti fossette, salvo poi, una volta arrivata al banco, sbottare sottovoce imprecazioni sulle cattive maniere della gente che ha servito – roba udibile solo da te.

Stiles non fa commenti, anzi ti incoraggia goffamente.

Al rientro in motel alle prime luci dell’alba, trovi Stiles addormentato scomposto, a bocca aperta e con un braccio che pende dal letto. Non ha dormito sereno.

Ti rendi conto che quella è stata la prima notte dopo quasi un anno che Stiles si è addormentato completamente da solo.

Già prima di allora avevate sempre saputo che l’uno poteva contare sull’altro, ma dopo gli ultimi mesi ti è chiaro che anche se il mondo dovesse andare in rovina e rivoltarsi contro Stiles, tu saresti al suo fianco, perché gli credi – gli hai _sempre_ creduto – e che la cosa è _reciproca_. Comunque vadano le cose, anche se dovessero andare malissimo, sapete entrambi che nonostante tutto _almeno_ sarete voi due contro il resto del mondo.

Non vuoi davvero che Stiles passi un’altra notte da solo.

 

 

 

Stiles ti lascia impacchettare rispettosamente da solo gli oggetti personali di Laura, limitandosi a mettere in una scatola i vestiti che hai detto vuoi dare in beneficenza.

Lavorate in un confortevole silenzio, alla luce del sole che tramonta e con la polvere che danza nell’aria.  
Stando seduto a terra di fronte a una cassapanca aperta, accarezzi i contorni di una triscele di legno tutta storta, intagliata da Laura quando era ragazzina. «L’anno sabbatico è quasi finito» dici a sguardo basso, neutrale, «e lo sai che si può dire che per me questa è l’ultima tappa in giro per l’America». Non ci sono più posti in cui andare, o altre scuse da ammucchiare per attardare la fine di quell’anno. «Cosa hai intenzione di fare?»

Lui sospira scrollando le spalle. «Credo che il Community College sia un’opzione ancora valida».

Aggrotti la fronte, perplesso. «Torni a Beacon Hills?»

Scuote la testa sbuffando un mezzo sorriso amaro. «Nah. Tu resti qui a New York?» chiede, fingendosi vago in modo palese.

Afflosci le spalle, un po’ esasperato. «Vuoi sul serio continuare a vivere attaccato a me?»

«Non voglio frequentare un Community College californiano, ma non voglio certo stare in un posto dove non conosco nessuno. Hai altre proposte?» chiede con un ghigno sornione.

Ti passi una mano sulla faccia. «Io e Laura abbiamo frequentato il Kingsborough Community College, qui a Brooklyn. È uno dei migliori». Da ragazzi tu e tua sorella avete studiato presso scuole pubbliche di poca fama: vi è sembrato logico onorare lo stile di vita scelto da vostra madre non cercando l’ammissione dentro la cerchia dell’Ivy League.

«Sapevo che la tua proposta sarebbe stata la migliore».

 

 

 

Stiles trova due lavori, in una caffetteria e come commesso in un negozio di informatica. Tu, invece, trovi consequenziale non vendere l’appartamento e invitare Stiles ad abitare lì insieme.

Ha vissuto con te per un anno, conosci già le sue brutte abitudini come coinquilino, e comunque ormai il suo odore ti è familiare come se foste dei veri compagni di branco – e in effetti lo siete – quindi non ti dà fastidio se si accosta a quello di Laura, che sta svanendo, o che a tratti lo copra. O sostituisca.

Stiles è testardo, vuole evitare di appoggiarsi a un altro ulteriore aiuto economico da parte tua, e si ammazza di lavoro per mantenersi. Tu in cambio ti chiedi perché hai sprecato un mucchio di soldi per quel palazzo orrendo a Beacon Hills.

Ti adoperi per rivenderlo.

Lo stress porta Stiles a dormire male la notte, a riavere gli incubi.

Come quando eravate in motel, quando si sveglia di soprassalto non lo costringi a raccontarti tutto, però lo osservi stare seduto sulla scala antincendio nel cuore della notte, con una tazza di tisana fumante fra le mani.

Fissa il cielo notturno e ancora una volta il suo intero corpo sembra cantare dei suoi demoni alla luna.

Ricordi che da ragazzo lo facevi anche tu, su quella stessa scala.

Ti domandi se per caso tu e Stiles abbiate cominciato a gravitare l’uno attorno all’altro perché siete _entrambi_ dei "brutti merli": proprio come i merli, anche se a distanza, avete capito l’uno il tipo di canto che faceva l’altro, e avete cominciato a parlare insieme in maniera sottile dei vostri demoni, alternandovi. Quando l’uno canta di notte, l’altro ascolta.

Forse il succo delle parole non dette che mettete nei vostri canti è che aspettate da una vita di liberarvi dai vostri demoni, che aspettate da una vita di guarire e tornare a volare.

 

 

 

«Potrei diventare uno sviluppatore di videogiochi. O magari solo di giochi che si trovano su Facebook. Potrei creare un sacco di solitari dalla grafica carina e alla moda, e pure quei tipi di giochi con le combinazioni a tre che sono super malvagi, perché danno dipendenza e ti spingono a buttare via un mucchio di tempo. Ti sembra un piano abbastanza diabolico per il futuro? È da me?»

 

 

 

Succede che Stiles la notte non rientri, ma che comunque ti avverta.

Al rientro porta con sé l’odore del sesso. Va a letto con degli uomini.

Sembra soddisfatto della sua vita sessuale, anche se in certi momenti vorresti chiedergli se si limita ad avere solo storie di una notte perché crede di essere talmente incasinato come persona da non potersi legare a qualcuno.

Poi ti dici che lo pensi perché ti rivedi troppo in lui, perché ti ricordi come ti comportavi tu qualche anno fa.

Cominci anche tu a passare lunghe notti solitarie sulla scala antincendio, cantando alla luna dei demoni che ancora ti perseguitano, di come non dai un nome a certe emozioni che riguardano Stiles, domandandoti se sia più egoistico o da codardi non farlo.

 

 

 

Una notte, Stiles ti raggiunge sulla scala; senza dire una parola ti porge una delle due tazze fumanti che ha fra le mani, si siede accanto a te e in silenzio sorseggiate della tisana guardando la luna quasi piena.

 

 

 

Sei ai fornelli che stai preparando la cena, quando Stiles rientra. Sta parlando al cellulare con qualcuno, ride – riconosci la voce dell’interlocutore, è una sua compagna di corso.

Prima ancora di posare lo zaino e togliersi la giacca, continuando ad ascoltare la sua amica, ti saluta stringendo una mano sulla tua spalla mentre passa dietro di te.

È un gesto pieno di calore piacevole, che vuol dire "Ciao, sono a casa", e un tipo di intimità e conforto a cui comunque non dai un nome.

 

 

 

Lo sceriffo viene a trovarvi per una settimana, perché giustamente non ne può più di sentire e vedere suo figlio solo tramite cellulare e Skype.

Li osservi. Il loro rapporto non sembra freddo, ma ci sono i segni impliciti – provocazioni quasi involontarie non colte, sguardi distolti – di fatti che l’uno non perdonerà mai all’altro.

Ti chiedi se in qualche modo riusciresti davvero a inserirti nella dinamica intima che c’è fra loro due senza fare danni. Non dai un nome a questa domanda.

Viene a trovarvi anche Braeden, portando con sé un carico maggiore del solito di prese in giro con cui stuzzicarvi.

Dici a Cora che se vuole può venire da voi, ma lei in videochiamata ti replica inarcando un sopracciglio, inespressiva – e sai già che questo vuol dire che ti toccherà di nuovo raggiungerla al ranch, ma non che non se lo meriti. Ed è ovvio che Stiles verrà con te.

Lydia e Malia continuano ancora a chiamare Stiles di tanto in tanto; quando più o meno per sbaglio origli le loro conversazioni, senti che non parlano mai di problemi legati al branco, solo di vita quotidiana e di come stanno.

Kira è quella che chiama di meno; Stiles ti ha accennato che viaggia spesso, che si allena costantemente e fa molta meditazione.

In pratica, quello che una volta era un branco, adesso ha più o meno gli stessi legami di un gruppo di persone che da adolescenti a scuola erano amici, ma che ora si sono persi di vista. Questo, più che procurarti tristezza ti provoca malinconia, perché è una cosa estremamente realistica.

 

 

 

Il secondo anno di college di Stiles è molto più sereno, forse perché lui infine ha imparato a gestire al meglio la propria nuova vita.

Da un anno a questa parte occupi il tuo tempo dando consulenze su richiesta su casi sovrannaturali, a privati o pubblici ufficiali. Si è sparsa la voce sulla tua efficienza, la gente è soddisfatta del lavoro che svolgi e questo ti regala un sollievo in modi che nemmeno sapevi di volere.

Di colpo l’appartamento è diventato piccolo.

Tu e Laura ci avete abitato nei vostri primi vent’anni, senza mai accumulare troppa roba per paura di farvi notare da dei cacciatori, e vivendo in sostanza come adolescenti scappati di casa.

Adesso, invece, c’è tutta la roba di Stiles, che studia e fa due lavori, più tutta quella tua, che stai per raggiungere i trent’anni e non sei più uno studente. Hai pure meno paura di essere scovato da dei cacciatori.

Cercare un nuovo appartamento più grande in cui vivere con Stiles ti sembra da ridere, eppure ti ritrovi a farlo e ti accorgi che è _perfettamente normale e sensato_.

«Che ne pensi?» ti domanda Stiles, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto dell’appartamento vuoto che state visionando.

Tu ti eri un attimo distratto a guardare come lui con la mano si è sistemato meglio addosso lo spallaccio dello zaino – è venuto lì direttamente da lezione. Gli rivolgi uno sguardo interrogativo.

Lui ti fissa inespressivo. «Ripeto: pensi che ci sia vita nell’universo, oltre a quella che c’è sulla Terra?»

Sospiri esasperato e fatichi a non sorridere.

Lui per tutta risposta distoglie lo sguardo, abbozzando un sorriso dolce ironico e pieno di affetto. «Ti chiedevo cosa ne pensi di questo posto» ti spiega, tornando a guardarsi intorno.

Osservi come una delle finestre abbia un davanzale abbastanza largo da poter essere ricoperto da un cuscino-materasso imbottito; immagini Stiles seduto lì di notte.

«Mi piace».

Stiles concorda con te rivolgendoti un largo sorriso trionfante.

 

 

 

Liam è un omega da oltre un paio di anni. Ogni tanto chiama Stiles – o il suo amico Mason per lui – per avere un consiglio su come risolvere in modo veloce un problema in cui si è cacciato, perché non sa ancora gestire la propria rabbia.

Dopo ogni telefonata, Stiles è esausto, e tu vorresti solo abbassargli il retro del colletto della maglia per strofinare il naso contro la sua nuca. Magari circondandogli anche la vita con un braccio.

Non lo fai, né da un nome a quello che vorresti fare.

 

 

 

A volte, Stiles parla di te come se tu gli _appartenessi_. Altre volte invece dopo uno scambio di battute ti rivolge dei sorrisi che sanno di affetto e tenerezza, e tu sai di essere _perso_ , eppure ti ostini a non dare un nome a quello che provi.

Gli ultimi mesi, durante il plenilunio hai scelto di trasformarti in lupo e acciambellarti nei posti preferiti di Stiles nell’appartamento. Ti domandi se sia stata una mossa furba.

Nelle notti insonni passate alla finestra i tuoi demoni ti sussurrano sibilanti e derisori tutti i motivi per cui ti stai illudendo o non valga la pena dare un nome a quello che provi. Tu ribatti cantando alla luna che forse hai cominciato a guarire nell’attimo in cui ti sei concesso di accompagnare Stiles nel suo percorso di guarigione.

Speri solo di non perdere Stiles.

 

 

 

Sono passati poco più di tre anni dal momento in cui Stiles ha lasciato Beacon Hills, quando ricevete quasi dal nulla gli inviti al matrimonio di Scott.

Stiles è combattuto sull’andarci o meno, perché anche se lui e Scott si sono salutati quasi chiarendosi, non si parlano da anni.

«E non conosco nemmeno la sposa!»

«La testimone è Kira». A quanto sembra, neanche lasciare intendere che credi che la tua ragazza sia un’assassina fa meraviglie a un rapporto.

«Tipico di Scott McCall restare così tanto amico di una sua ex». Non lo dice con sarcasmo, solo con ironia pungente.

Sospetti che una parte di Stiles voglia rifiutare l’invito proprio perché altro non è che una sorta di offerta di pace, giusto per sfregio. È però chiaro a entrambi che non basta un invito a un matrimonio dopo anni di silenzio per riparare un rapporto infranto.

«Ci penserò» decreta Stiles, rivolgendoti le spalle per iniziare a prepararsi da mangiare. Irradia malinconia, dispiacere e nervosismo.

Vorresti abbracciarlo e premere il naso contro il suo collo.

 

 

 

«È che spero che non mi dica cose come "Ti ho invitato perché lo abbiamo sempre detto che l’uno sarebbe stato presente al matrimonio dell’altro", perché questa è roba che appartiene a una vita e mezza fa. Roba che non mi sta più bene addosso».

«Però è chiaro che lo ha fatto proprio per questo motivo».

«Lo so! Ma spero che non lo dica, perché… potrei tipo buttare a terra un’intera piramide di calici di champagne?»

 

 

 

Stiles sostiene lunghe conversazioni telefoniche con suo padre, di cui non fatichi a immaginare l’argomento, soprattutto dopo che una volta Stiles chiude una chiamata sbottando "Perché Scott del resto è il figlio che avrebbe voluto avere, logico".

«Possiamo pur sempre non andarci» commenti neutrale.

Lui replica con voce carica di isterismo, gesticolando ampiamente. «No, noi adesso _ci andiamo_ , perché… perché non ne posso più gente che mi dice quello che devo fare, ok? Almeno così se ne stanno tutti zitti!»

Sospiri stanco, apri il computer portatile e ti prepari a comprare i biglietti aerei.

 

 

 

Arrivate a Beacon Hills la sera prima del matrimonio.

Melissa accoglie Stiles con calore, lui ricambia il suo abbraccio con commozione.

Dopodiché, Stiles e Scott sono nella stessa stanza e _non sanno più parlarsi_. Chiacchierano in modo frammentato di cose impersonali e vaghe, anche se lo sceriffo, Melissa e perfino Kira sembrano fieri di loro. In effetti, tuttavia è un gran passo avanti, anche se comunque decreta anche ormai fra loro due ci sono talmente tanti vuoti da essere impossibili da riempiere.

La sposa è un licantropo; Stiles, prima di andare a dormire – siete ospiti in una delle tante stanze di un alberghetto che Scott e la sua futura moglie hanno prenotato e prepagato per gli invitati provenienti da fuori città – commenta che almeno stavolta Scott si è preso una della sua stesse specie, e tu non vorresti ridere, eppure lo fai. E a intervalli irregolari per mezz’ora, mentre Stiles dal letto accanto ti sibila di tacere e dormire.

Durante la cerimonia ti chiedi più volte se Stiles sta pensando che avrebbe dovuto essere al posto di Kira.

Il ricevimento è all’aperto, sullo sfondo di una vecchia fattoria ora adibita a banchetti per festeggiamenti.

Arrivate in ritardo perché prima porti Stiles a bere un paio di sorsi di whiskey nella riserva; dal modo in cui blatera ridendo isterico dei vestiti degli invitati, intuisci che hai fatto bene, perché Stiles ha davvero pensato che avrebbe dovuto essere al posto di Kira.

Cerchi però di non renderlo brillo.

Alla fattoria, non faticate a incontrare le uniche due facce amiche che non fanno parte del nucleo pseudo familiare di Scott.

Malia esordisce fissando Stiles aggrottando la fronte in modo buffo. «Sei diventato più alto».

«Siete in ritardo» incalza Lydia, con espressione annoiata, «e puzzate di alcool». Il tono è di rimprovero, ma sta sorridendo _compiaciuta_.

Stiles ride.

Liam non c’è, ma non è una sorpresa, tant’è che al tavolo per quattro a cui vi accomodate, voi due e le ragazze neanche ne parlate della sua assenza.

Malia con soddisfazione ti passa della roba con cui allungare gli alcolici, in modo che ti facciano effetto. Lydia e Stiles svuotano bicchieri di vino rosso parlando di _algoritmi_.

Inaspettatamente, quella diventa la parte più bella dell’intera giornata.

Prima del taglio della torta, c’è il discorso di Kira in quanto testimone dello sposo.

Kira probabilmente non è neanche arrivata alla metà di quello che vuole dire, quando senti al tuo fianco Stiles inspirare a fondo dal naso e poi lo vedi alzarsi dal tavolo.

Malia stringe le labbra in un sorriso triste, Lydia inarca le sopracciglia come a dire "Prevedibile, che vuoi farci?"

Tu dai a Stiles il tempo di stare un paio di minuti da solo, e poi lo raggiungi.

Lo trovi appena lontano dal raggio delle luci che decorano il fienile; è seduto su una staccionata di legno robusto, ha la giacca posata accanto a sé – mal ripiegata – la camicia fuori dai pantaloni e la cravatta allentata. Sta fissando la luna.

Ti avvicini facendo rumore, per non spaventarlo; lui appena ti vede, con espressione ironica fa un cenno del capo in tua direzione, a mo’ di saluto o convenevole. Ti appoggi di spalle allo steccato e aspetti che sia Stiles a parlare per primo.

«Questa è stata, tipo, la festa per concludere tutto, capisci quello che voglio dire?» biascica con voce roca piena di amara ironia, guardandoti di sottecchi; tu annuisci e lui riprende a parlare fissando la luna.

«Forse è proprio per questo che non volevo venire. Non volevo vedere quello che è rimasto. O forse» esita appena, «almeno adesso sono certo di poter chiudere i conti col passato» deglutisce a fatica.

«Non è una cosa negativa accettare che il passato è _passato_ » osservi, «in fondo, questo è l’unico modo in cui può smettere di farci male».

Lui annuisce agitando forte la testa. «Lo so. E poi… le ragazze e Liam del resto stanno facendo o stanno studiando quello che davvero vogliono, chi più chi meno, sono persone che hanno saputo realizzarsi in maniera alternativa. Scott si è pure _fottutamente_ sposato!» sbuffa un sorriso isterico passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «E io… io sto bene? Cioè, penso di sì. Ho avuto il mio anno sabbatico, ho viaggiato come non avevo mai immaginato di fare, vado al college e mi mantengo più o meno da solo… sto bene» conclude mormorando a sguardo basso.

«Sì, stai bene» sottolinei sottovoce, incoraggiante.

Continui a fissare il movimento delle sue mani, come intreccia le dita, il profilo delle sue labbra e la curva del suo collo.

 _Lo vuoi_ , e non c’è niente di possessivo in ciò che senti, solo senso di protezione e rispetto.

Volta appena la testa verso di te, ti guarda abbozzando uno di quei soliti sorrisi pieni di tenerezza e affetto che ti fanno sentire _perso_ , solo che stavolta nei suoi occhi c’è anche un pizzico di malinconia e tanta speranza. «E ho anche te?»

Trai un respiro profondo e allo stesso tempo rilasci un freno che forse tenevi da _anni_. Ti arrendi a dare un nome. « _Sì_ ».

Il sorriso di Stiles si allarga e si fa più rilassato, ti avvicini a lui insinuandoti fra le sue ginocchia allargate mentre lui protrae le braccia verso di te.

Il primo bacio che vi scambiate è a schiocco, è lungo, languido e sa di champagne. Stiles tiene il tuo viso fra le mani, e tu gli stringi appena i fianchi. Approfondite il bacio senza fretta, e nei vostri gesti non c’è sensualità, solo voglia di tenerezza e conforto.

Nascondi la testa contro il suo petto, lui ti abbraccia premendo il naso sui tuoi capelli.

Restate fermi così – tu all’impiedi, lui seduto sulla staccionata ma _abbracciati_ – fino a quando Lydia invia un messaggio al cellulare di Stiles per dirvi di tornare al tavolo, perché è il momento del taglio della torta e non è carino non essere presenti.

 

 

 

Il giorno dopo avete l’aereo per tornare a New York di mattina presto, così in maniera tacita e con sorrisi complici concordate di limitarvi _a dormire_ per riposarvi bene.

Dormite però nello stesso letto, vi scambiate un paio di baci e Stiles prende sonno con il naso premuto sulla tua spalla.

Salutate tutti in maniera affrettata ma sinceramente calorosa; lo sceriffo vi accompagna all’aeroporto e fate un viaggio sereno.

Ogni tanto ti chiedi se per caso le ragazze si siano rese conto di quello che è successo fra te e Stiles. Il più delle volte ti rispondi di sì.

Qualche metro prima che arriviate all’appartamento, Cora vi chiama per sapere com’è andato il viaggio e com’è stato il matrimonio. Sospiri alzando gli occhi al cielo e provi a farle capire che sei stanco e vuoi riposare, quindi la richiamerai più tardi. Vedi di sottecchi Stiles ridacchiare con affetto scuotendo la testa.

Finalmente rientrate a casa – a casa _vostra_ – posate le valigie all’ingresso e… vi voltate a guardarvi in faccia.

Ti accorgi che, anche se entrambi sorridete, state respirando a fatica, come se provaste dolore. È come se vi steste preparando per saltare da una grande altezza.

Magari è perché è da tutta la vita che vivete aspettando questo momento – il secondo in cui cogliere quel soffio di vento forte che dà un’emozione capace di far male perché ti trapassa da parte a parte, per tornare a volare nonostante gli acciacchi alle ali.

L’uno stringe fra le mani il viso dell’altro, cominciate a baciarvi con foga e camminando all’indietro vi spingete verso camera tua.

Vi spogliate con impazienza e sguardi brucianti, i vestiti finiscono a terra e le scarpe vengono lanciate in un angolo. Nudi sul letto intrecciate con forza i vostri corpi e non vi separate più.

Il sesso che fate è accecante e violento, come siete voi nei vostri momenti migliori.

Ti perdi nelle sensazioni soffocanti che provi – pelle umida su pelle umida, fiato caldo contro il collo, odore pungente di sudore – e nei gesti carichi di intensità – Stiles nudo a cavalcioni su di te che si muove su e giù a un ritmo ossessivo, le tue mani che gli stringono i fianchi e come entrambi raggianti supplichiate di averne _ancora_.

Poco dopo l’orgasmo, Stiles affannato strofina il naso sulla tua mandibola, e sorridendo mormora delle parole.

Sorridi a tua volta e gli rispondi con la sola cosa che sai vuole sentirsi dire.

«Ti credo».

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Postilla sulla BROTP Sciles:** qui il loro rapporto è in frantumi e al termine della storia NON tornano amici come prima.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note finali:** vorrei dedicare questa storia ai merli che da anni vivono sull’albero accanto alla finestra di camera mia, anche se vorrei dire loro che… gente, ormai avete imparato a imitare i miei fischi e ci facciamo delle lunghe e intense chiacchierate e vi voglio bene, ma alle cinque del mattino non si canta, si dorme.  
>  A parte questo, sto avendo a che fare con la Sterek extra lunga che ho in stesura: per info scorrete pure i miei post su tumblr, e per aggiornamenti seguitemi pure di là! :) (su tumblr sono [qui](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/)).  
> A risentirci!


End file.
